


My Home is Your Home

by fandomsonmysleeve



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Meet the Family, Mutual Pining, Stonegrot Week, Stonegrot Week Day 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsonmysleeve/pseuds/fandomsonmysleeve
Summary: September 28th— Stonegrot Day 6: AU/Canon Divergence of your choiceRian meets Deet’s family in the Caves of Grot.





	My Home is Your Home

**Author's Note:**

> I’m horrible at AUs, I tried my best to write a canon divergence fic where Rian got to properly meet Deet’s family and see her home in the Caves of Grot without the Arathim and the Darkening interrupting in Episode 8 “Prophets Don’t Know Everything”
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Feedback is much appreciated.

The Breath of Thra was glorious. One of the most incredible things he had ever learned about, and that was saying much, considering how often his father used to share stories about his many adventures. 

It was nearly as incredible as the feeling Rian gained when Deet held onto him as she flew across the Caves of Grot. 

Rian wasn’t used to flying. Males didn’t have wings, so he didn’t have much experience with it. Truthfully when Deet grasped onto his waist and sped into the tunnel, he panicked from the feeling of falling, but holding onto Deet’s hands brought him ease. After the initial fear passed, Rian copied Deet and cheered as they glided through the Breath of Thra and into the enormous caves where she lived.

“Look! We made it!” She said, looping them around to a village that stood on top of rocks. His eyes had finally adjusted to the darkened scenery, with only little blue and orange lights providing brightness. 

“Ah! Magnificent!”

“My home.”

She landed them in Domrak. Deet’s house was located in one of the wall’s caverns. 

It was a quaint and cozy home, just the type Rian had imagined Deet living in. It fit her gentle personality perfectly. 

She opened the door and motioned for him to follow her. 

“Fathers! I’m home!” 

“Deet? Is that you?” Said one male, as he emerged from a connecting room.

“Deet!” Came another male voice, following behind. “Welcome home, we’ve missed you!” 

He held hands with a smaller Gelfling, Deet’s brother. 

“Deet! Deet!” He exclaimed, excited to see his older sister. 

They collectively shared a group hug. Rian smiled at them. It warmed his heart to see Deet experience a happy moment with her family again. After the chaos they’ve endured for the past week, she more than deserved it. 

“This is Rian.” Deet introduced him and smiled wide. 

“Hello, it's nice to finally meet you both,” Rian said, shaking her fathers’ hands. He learned their names were Lath’N and Mitjan, and her brother’s name was Bobb’N. 

“Look!” Bobb’N said, holding up a toy. It looked like a creature with multiple tentacles sticking out. 

“What is it?” He asked Bobb’N, playing along. 

“Nurloc!” Bobb’N shouted as he wiggled it to make it seem it was moving. 

“_That’s _ a Nurloc?” He asked Deet, baffled. Even in toy form it looked intense. Rian supposed Grottans were used to various species that topside Gelflings wouldn’t normally be aware of. 

“Just wait till you see a real one.” Deet winked at him. 

Rian reminded himself that her _ dress _ was made from Nurloc rump. She wore it beautifully, and after seeing the type of creature it was, he knew Deet didn’t mess around. She was tough as she was sweet. 

Lath’N told stories about Deet’s childhood, while Mitjan cooked them a meal, chiming in from the kitchen. 

“One time when Deethra was a childling, she tried to see how many peachberries could fit into her mouth. She only got up to about 10 before her cheeks were swollen and they were spilling out of her—”

“_Okay_, father,” Deet interrupted, looking fully embarrassed, “I think that’s enough reminiscing for today…”

“Dinner’s ready!” Mitjan called. 

“Oh, thank Thra!” Deet said under her breath, relieved. She got up from the couch abruptly and dragged Rian over to the dinner table. “Let’s eat!” 

He gave her a knowing look and chuckled. 

Their family dynamic was very different than Rian’s. As Rian got older he barely had the chance to eat with his father, and even when they were able to share mealtime, their small talk was never about personal lives. Ordon usually focused the conversation on duties for the next day, or some nonsense about the Skeksis. 

Despite the doom that was currently going on in Thra, Lath’N and Mitjan were intrigued about Rian’s life, prior to the chaos. They asked about his childhood, his hobbies, about _ him _in general. Their kindness did not go unnoticed. No wonder Deet had so much love in her heart, she grew up with a family who gave her the same treatment every day. 

Suddenly there was a knock at their door. 

“Hm?” Lath’N asked, going over to open it. A loud voice proceeded. 

“Heard a Stonewood Gelfling was here!” 

“Huh?” Rian looked at Deet before her face lit up. “Maudra Argot!” 

She rushed over to hug the Grottan Clan’s Maudra. “I was going to stop by with Rian and say hello, but we got caught up, however we wanted to ask—”

“I know, you’re looking for the Dual Glaive.” Maudra Argot addressed. 

“But how did you…” Rian started to question. 

“The Sanctuary Tree told me. It also told me that your friend Brea is safe, she is traveling to Stone-in-the-Wood”

Deet gasped. 

“Brea’s okay!” Rian said, smiling at Deet. The two had been concerned for their best friend since The Hunter abducted her but the Heretic and The Wanderer tasked Rian and Deet with finding the Glaive first. 

“Stone-in-the-Wood? I wonder why there?” Rian glanced at Deet, confused. 

“To reunite the Dual Glaive with its other half, of course. To unlock its true power. That’s where it was left 30 trine past. A young soldier named Ordon placed it there, and entrusted me with the other half to keep it safe.”

Rian’s head shot up. 

“My father?”

Maudra Argot then dreamfasted with Rian, and showed him what the Arathim Wars were like. Rian remembered the stories, but it felt different to see for himself. He immediately spotted a younger looking version of his father, still alive and full of a fight in him, who took the other half of the Dual Glaive. 

After their session, Maudra Argot broke her walking stick on the floor, and revealed one half of the blade. It was almost unworldly. To think his father once wielded the same thing...

“You’re to meet up with Brea promptly.” Maudra Argot instructed. 

“Hm. How will we get to Stone-in-the-Wood that fast?” She asked Rian. 

He pursed his lips. “It’s already nightfall. At least, I think it is, and we’ll have to travel on foot…”

“I think I can help with that. I still remember some tricks from my trine overground. Tomorrow morning I can call a Landstrider, it’ll get you there in a few hours time.” 

“You can call them?” Deet asked her, fascinated. 

Maudra Argot laughed and turned to Rian. “Deet would always say she was ready to go on an adventure, she just needed the right Gelfling to travel with. I guess she found the one.” she said, lightly patting Rian’s arm. 

Simultaneously, Rian and Deet’s ears went back. 

Rian wished he could tell Deet he was happy that it _ was _ him who was able to be by her side. 

With that, Maudra Argot set on her way, and told the others to get some rest. Lath’N and Mitjan started getting Bobb’N ready for bed. 

Deet shook her head. “We’ve been so busy with everything, I didn’t even think about sleep. Hm,” she pondered, looking around at the limited space, “My fathers and Bobb’N share that bed… and the only other room is mine.” 

“Oh.” Rian said, shifting on his feet. He was nervous. 

“C’mon.” she said, gesturing for him to follow. 

Deet’s room was nice. She had a window that reflected a bit of light to shine through, and her bed was big. Big enough for the two to share. Deet didn’t seem to mind. She patted the other side for him to join. Rian hoisted himself up and attempted to get comfortable. His eyes were fixated on hers as they whispered in the night. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t get to show you more of the Caves of Grot.” Deet said. “Being ‘heroes of Thra’ really puts us in a time crunch doesn’t it?” 

“That’s alright, it just gives me another reason to come back...” Rian said subtly, trying to hint to Deet that he _ wanted _ to spend more time with her after the battle. “Plus, I really want to hear the rest of that Peachberry story...” he teased, causing Deet to playfully push him. 

“It’s a deal then...” she agreed. Was that her way of saying she wanted to spend more time with him as well? 

Deet then lay her head on Rian’s chest, right where his heart beat. 

Rian contemplated for a few seconds before wrapping one of his arms around Deet and took her hand in his. She sighed contently. 

“Goodnight, Rian.” 

“Goodnight, Deet. Sleep well.” he said, intending to do the same. For a moment, everything felt at peace. 


End file.
